


Cherry Impact

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gaming, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kurosawa and Adachi play Genshin Impact together. In the night, Kurosawa dreams about being a character in the game and meeting Adachi's game character there and being seduced by him.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Cherry Impact

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was a wild random spontaneous idea I had, since Cherrymaho is over and I felt like I'm drifting into new fandoms, why not combine both? I had a lot of fun writing this! :)

The winds blow heavily over the green gras alongside the old trail that leads them to Mondstadt. Kurosawa leans against Adachi's bed with the controller firmly in his hands, his game character slaying some of the wobbly enemies on their way. They're on a mission together in this game that Adachi had introduced to him lately, and since they are so far in it, they can play together in the multiplayer mode. 

"Watch out!" Adachi calls out from next to him as his game character, whom he named Kiyo-kun, runs past Kurosawa's "Yu-tan" and helps him dogding some attacks from evil creatures. 

"Phew," Kurosawa smiles and watches Adachi's concentrated face with adoration, "what would I do without you?"

Their characters are reaching Mondstadt, crossing the bridge and following the navigation to complete their current mission. 

Kurosawa isn't much of a gamer but since Adachi had been so excited about this one, he thought he might give it a shot. Besides, whenever he can be by Adachi's side, it doesn't really matter what they're doing. 

The clock is showing that it's late, and eventually they do get tired and decide to put the controllers away for today. Kurosawa steals a good night kiss from Adachi's cheek before they slide under the covers, Kurosawa sneaking in behind his boyfriend in the smaller bed, but that only means he would have Adachi closer to him.

Embracing the other gently from behind, Kurosawa falls asleep as a ball of pure happiness. 

* * * 

"Yu-tan!" Kurosawa hears a voice call out to him. Who would call him that? 

He looks around. He has never been to this place before, but slowly he starts to recognize it. He's in Mondstadt, the name of the city in the game they played tonight, and he's dreaming. He _is_ his game's character, walking around in between grey walls and wide stairs and a pretty fountain. 

Kurosawa walks up to the fountain and looks inside, indeed, he is the game character Yu-tan. Tall and slender, with red and white knight attire, a sword on his back and long, black boots on his legs, wild hairstyle and lots of funky accessoires, a laced collar and fur around his neck and a chain around his hips. Kurosawa raises an eyebrow and turns around when Kiyo-kun approaches him. 

Kurosawa smiles, but then he remembers that this is not the real Adachi, just his game character. 

Kiyo-kun starts talking about the current mission and where they would have to go and whom they would have to talk to. Before he knows it, he is running alongside Kiyo-kun, jumping from the top of the staircase as they both spread their windgliders and slide over Mondstadt into the sunset. 

Outside the city, they have a mission in the whispering forest which is kind of easy level, Kurosawa thinks, and he is able to manage to fight alongside Kiyo-kun and protect him. Even in his dream, the wish to protect Adachi is so strong that Kurosawa smiles in his sleep while shifting around.

Kiyo-kun looks adorable, just as Kurosawa would have expected, with golden blond hair and blue eyes, in a fancy prince outfit in ice blue and white, a bit shorter than him, with pompous long hair and big pretty eyes and if Kurosawa wouldn't be attacked by some more enemies by the lake while they return to Mondstadt, he would stare at Kiyo-kun all the time. It doesn't feel weird in the slightest because he feels that this is Adachi, so it doesn't matter what he looks like. 

By the time they return to Mondstadt, Kiyo-kun suddenly grabs his hand. 

"Yu-tan," he looks at him with those big eyes, "I'm hungy! Let's drop by at the tavern and have some chicken!" 

'Yu-tan' nods, following Kiyo-kun. He would follow him whereever they go. The tavern is bustling and gives off a really nice atmosphere. Yu-tan and Kiyo-kun make their way to the counter and order chicken, and while they wait, Kiyo-kun scoots closer. 

Yu-tans's eyes widen. 

"Say, Yu-tan," Kiyo-kun says, and this is surely not part of the mission, or programmed anywhere in the game, but this is Kurosawa's dream, so it happens, "do you have time after this? I want to be alone with you, just you and me. Would you like to take a walk throught Mondstadt and have a look at the stars together?"

Yu-tan nods firmly, yet is a little weak on his knees. The chicken comes and they sit at a wooden table, eating happily. When they're done, it's already dark outside. Kurosawa remembers having seen all sorts of weather scenarios to make it look more realistic and having been impressed by the graphics. 

Kiyo-kun walks ahead and they pass the fountain with other people standing around in the corner and in front of shops. Suddenly, Kiyo-kun takes his hand again, and Kurosawa feels affection even in his sleep. Unconsciously, he reaches out to the real Adachi next to him and nuzzles his nose in the other man's neck. 

Kiyo-kun is more flirty than the real Adachi he knows, but Kurosawa doesn't mind when Kiyo-kun is leading him around some unexplored darker alleys with less people while the flags of the knights of favonious order wave softly in the night breeze. 

Behind the orders headquarters, Kiyo-kun suddenly pulls him close and presses him into a dark corner of the large wall. Yu-tan is speechless for a moment before he feels Kiyo-kun's soft lips pleadingly pressing against his own, the smaller body urging closer, seeking warmth and affection, and Yu-tan complies, will always with Adachi, game character or not, sliding his hands around the smaller blond's hips and closing his eyes while kissing him back passionately. Kiyo-kun is bold, his tongue sliding out here and there and Yu-tan growls softly, turning Kiyo-kun around and having him pressed against the wall now, his passion taking over as his hand is sliding over Kiyo-kun's naked torso, the outfit being rather revealing, with legs and belly partly showing inbetween fancy garments. 

"Yu-tan," Kiyo-kun praises, "I've been wanting to do this for so long," he gasps against Yu-tan's lips, "I've wanted you for so long.. You're such a cool, handsome warrior.. Your fighting style is amazing, I've always looked up to you.. Since you came to Teyvat, everyone has been calling you Ace because of your abilities, and I thought you would never notice me, so forgive me if I do something like this," and Kiyo-kun's hand slid up Yu-tan's chest, sqeezing and rubbing softly, and Yu-tan moaned a little at that. 

"Kiyo-kun," he gasped, feeling the ministrations of the young pretty blond affecting him, "you're so adorable. I really liked you from the start but was too shy to say anything"

"Oh, Yu-tan," Kiyo-kun whispered, taking Yu-tan's hand again, "do you want to come with me? I know a secret chamber in the Knight's headquarters"

Yu-tan nodded and followed Kiyo-kun. 

* * * 

Kurosawa turned around in his sleep again, with parted lips and a slightly heavier breath. If Adachi was awake now, what would he say? But he was sleeping next to him soundly. 

* * *

Kiyo-kun knows his ways around the Knights headquarters very well, and so they reached the secret chamber in no time. Expectedly so, it had flamboyant interior. Some sofas and a large, red king size bed in the corner. If Kurosawa was awake he would realize that his slightly horny brain was all making this up, but as it was, he didn't.

It didn't matter anway, with the way Kiyo-kun dragged him down on the soft sheets, climbing over him and gently pushing him backwards. The attire came off piece by piece until they were both just two naked warriors with burning desire for each other. 

Kiyo-kun's warm lips were quick to explore Yu-tan's hot skin everywhere, and Yu-tan could only writhe and gasp underneath the teasing touches until Kiyo-kun slid up his torso to look deep into his eyes with those big, pleading ones, whispering "Please let me have the honor of being taken by you"

* * *

At this point, Kurosawa in the bed was pretty much done for. He was hard, dreaming about the scenario going on, the Adachi game character throwing himself at him like this, seducing him like this. He writhed a little, his cock pressing against the sheets and Kurosawa began to slowly rock his hips to gain some friction.

* * *

Kiyo-kun made amazing noises. He was in Yu-tan's lap, the long golden hair now falling open over his small shoulders, accentuating his beauty even more, and Yu-tan had him firmly in his grip, holding him steady as he was thrusting up into him, revelling in the melodious moans that were falling from the blond's lips. Yu-tan didn't take his eyes away from the other, and Kurosawa's heart felt that he was indeed making love to _Adachi_. They were together in this, and he would tell him next morning to share this experience so it would feel more to him like they had done this together. 

Kiyo-kun was tight and willing and demanding, rolling his hips harder and pushing and grinding down, hands clutching on Yu-tan's shoulders, crying out when Yu-tan hit his prostate again and again and trembling softly when he came in between their bodies, making a mess.

Yu-tan was close, too, watching the angelic beauty on top of him getting off, calling out his name and what honor it was to be taken by such a handsome warrior, and even more dirty things like that. By the time, more dirty words began to spill from Kiyo-kun's lips, encouraging Yu-tan. He whispered on and on about how good his cock felt pounding inside him, becoming one with him like this, and how safe he felt in his arms. 

Eventually, Yu-tan growled as he jerked and came inside the smaller warrior, his lips pressing against the blond's collarbones, suckling and marking him, riding out his orgasm with the other in his lap.

* * *

Kurosawa groaned in his sleep, coming in tune with the character in the game in his sleep, and reaching out for Adachi's warmth after. It was a few more hours to go until morning which he spend sleeping safe and sound. 

* * *

The sun had set brightly over Tokyo when Adachi and Kurosawa woke up that morning. Kurosawa woke up before the other, smiling when he saw Adachi's face. Adachi woke up shortly after that, clearing his throat. 

"Good morning, Adachi," Kurosawa said, and Adachi smiled.

"Good morning," he said, shuffling closer. "Say, Kurosawa, did you dream about Genshin Impact last night? I heard you calling my characters name in your sleep"

"Hmm," Kurosawa smirked, "I did."

"What did you dream about?" Adachi supported his face with his elbows and looked at Kurosawa curiously. 

"Ehhh.." Kurosawa said, gulping a bit and blushing, but then he slid his hand around Adachi's neck and pulled him down closer, so close until Adachi's lips were just an inch apart, "I might tell you, but later..."

"Eh?! Tell me now!" Adachi pouted and Kuroasawa laughed. 

Adachi laughed aswell and began to tickle the other, ruffling the sheets. Kurosawa squeaked and attacked back. 

"Okay, okay," he said, "but I think we won't get out of bed for a long time, then"

"Ehh," Adachi chuckled and lay on his stomach, watching Kurosawa's face expectantly and Kurosawa watched the ceiling as he began to talk. 

* * *

And while he talked, the wings of imagination led him into a wonderful world. A world he wanted to explore with Adachi together. Whether it was about them as how they were, two salary men from Tokyo. Or maybe about them as two game characters from a video game, with fancy outfits and swords, and pretty wings to glide into the sunset together.

With Adachi, everything was possible. 

* * *

~The End~


End file.
